


Is That a Prayer or a Threat?

by NeitherNora



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn Adventure Game
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora





	

Louisa Brightness was no stranger to silence. She had always been a quiet girl, more prone to stoic action than discussion. She’d taken to her father’s shop immediately, chopping down her first tree (albeit a small one) at the age of six. Her hands were rough and calloused, accustomed to the attempted intrusion of splinters.

  
It was in those worn hands she held the subject of her appraisal as the Ascension Day fireworks died down outside. The hands of her friend, now lover, Abstinence Miles. Even asleep, Abby brought an energy to the room–the silence that had fallen in this place was new, a silence punctuated by the soft breaths of another.

  
Louisa thought about hands a lot, to be honest. Abby’s hands were soft and pale, and they turned pink when you squished them. They lacked the power of Louisa’s, but they held a subtlety that escaped her even in her most earnest attempts. Where Louisa took trees and bent the wood to her will, Abby could twist and maneuver threads to form clothes. It was a staple of their friendship–Louisa broke things, and Abby created them.

  
As usual, these thoughts brought back to her mind the sound of her old teacher, giving a lecture about Ruin and Preservation. It was amusing to her that the dynamic of the two gods could also be found in the hands of two girls. Her fingers traced over Abby’s, coming to stop on the stubs where the ring finger and pinky should have been. Even Abby couldn’t weave new limbs.  
She brought that hand to her lips and left a gentle kiss. Aligning her thoughts to the heavens, she began to pray.

  
“Hey, Harmony. It’s Louisa. I hope you’re listening, because this is important. This girl here, she’s been through a lot. Despite that, she keeps a smile on her face. Sometimes it even infects me. And I hate smiling. My point is, she’d better keep that smile. And you’d better do everything in your power to keep it safe or I WILL find a way to go Vin on your ass, god or no.”

  
As Louisa drifted off to sleep, she held her lover close and thought, just for a second, that she heard a warm smile in the back of her mind.


End file.
